


The Scent That Reminds Me of You

by Poke Kei (Maki_Kei)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Banter, But Mostly Just an Excuse to Write Fluff, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Is Mentioned Way too Much, It's Literally just fluff with a little bit of plot, It's Still in the Canon Universe, M/M, Making Out, Moving In Together, Winter Aesthetic, but it's not a coffee shop AU, what else do i tag this with?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Kei/pseuds/Poke%20Kei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green has an intriguing way of asking Red to move in with him that kind of pisses Red off. At least if they live together, Red doesn't have to go out of his way to make Green coffee.</p><p>The tags say it all. There's fluff and making out and Green being an asshole.</p><p>(They're both assholes though tbh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent That Reminds Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are like, five whole people out there that want me to update Cheren is Suffering: The Novel, but after all that angst I had to write some fluff.  
> Also, winter aesthetic.

Ever since he started his Pokémon journey, Red dreaded the day he'd have to get a job. Being the champion has its perks, but what it doesn't have is a stable income. Some days Red would be rolling in the money, and other days he'd be broke and scared that he might get kicked out of his apartment. Today was one of the latter days, but for a reason Red would have never guessed.

It was an early winter morning when the frost nipped at the back of Red’s neck in spite of his scarf, and his hands were adorned with several layers of gloves to the point they could barely be stuffed inside of his coat pockets. Of course to Red’s dismay, he had to suffer outside as he waited for a certain boyfriend who was always late to finally show up. This was why Red was sitting on the chilly steps to Green’s apartment and held tightly to a hot thermos with his numb gloved hands, rolling it relentlessly between them in a lost attempt at making more warmth.

Even though he felt as if the inside of his nose was frozen, Red could still smell the strong, heavenly scent of the fresh coffee in his hands past the crisp scent of winter. And though, according Green, Red makes excellent coffee, he himself despises the taste of it. Regardless of this, however, Red loves how coffee smells and had been several times tempted to take a sip of it as he waited.

Red shivered and rocked on his heels, which he was sitting on to avoid direct contact with the cold concrete, as he watched the not yet bustling streets for any sign that Green would get home soon so that he could head out. Again he was being tempted by the scent of coffee, but unlike every subsequent time, he gave in and took a sip of the bitter liquid. Red cringed as the warmth began to sting inside his mouth, burning his tongue and throat and leaving an unwanted after taste. Still, it warmed his core, which he was eternally grateful for.

Red popped the straw back down, wishing he had some water now to flush the taste from his mouth, and continued scanning the area for movement. Green was one of the reasons Red was absolutely horrified about getting a job, as he worked graveyard shifts only to come home and sleep the morning away, and then head out to his daytime job as a gym leader. Red personally thought he was crazy, so they had made a deal that he would make coffee for Green every morning before he had to go tend to his duties as League Champion.

Red stood up as he saw a figure on a bike rocking back and forth as it slowly made its way up the hill, but felt a twinge of annoyance welling up in his stomach as he made it out to be one he didn't recognize. Red sighed.

“When are you going to get home, idiot?” He said, and as if on cue, he felt a buzzing from within his pocket. Red clutched his thermos against his chest with one hand as he used the other to reach for the offending device.

“Red?” Green questioned from the other line.

“Yeah? And where are you?” Red scolded.

“Still at work, sorry. I had to work late. Or, would it be ‘I had to work early’?” Green chuckled at his own dumb joke.

“Well, I'm still waiting outside your apartment.” Red grumbled.

“Why don't you let yourself in?” Green asked. “I'm on my way back now, but you should go ahead and go inside and start up the heater. It's cold today.”

“No kidding.” Red huffed. “Also, it's not like you gave me a key, otherwise I would totally go inside.”

“There's a spare one under the matt. I've got to go now.” Green said impatiently.

“Yeah, sure. If only you'd told me that earlier.” Red scoffed.

“Just go inside!” Green said as he hung up the phone. Red shoved his inside his pocket and began flipping the doormat over.

“Key under the doormat? Typical… And he talks as if he expects me to be able to read his mind.” Red says to himself as he pulls the key out from under the rug. He stands back up again and a familiar musky scent hits his face relentlessly as he swings the door open. The room was still chilly from sitting unheated over night, but it was still better than the outside.

Red makes his way to the counter and sets the thermos down, and even though at this point he has fulfilled his morning routine and could very well just leave, he rather liked seeing Green in the mornings as it was something he didn't get to do very often. With a sigh he walked onto the carpeted space, or maybe he should call it the “pitiful excuse for a living room”, and draped himself over Green’s singular couch. With a shiver, Red snuggled his face into the fur of his jacket hood, and with an annoyed groan he realized he had to stand up again in order to turn the heater on.

After making his way to Green’s bedroom to access the thermostat, (Green purposely made that room his bedroom because he was too lazy to get out of bed to change the temperature) Red didn’t want to walk back to the “living room”, so he just settled down on the bed in there instead. He lovingly pressed his face into the pillow and breathed in deeply, the distant scent of Green becoming overwhelming. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the pillow, holding it tightly.

Red hadn't meant to fall asleep, he really hadn't. When Green stepped through the threshold, the smell of coffee and the warmth of someone else’s presence in the space made him smile.

“I'm back.” He announced. When he got no reply, Green walked over and picked up his coffee and began to drink it. The warm bitterness flowed over his tongue, and he swished it around in his mouth to savor the rich taste of it.

“Red?” Green called out as he checked the only other room in the apartment. A smile crept across his lips again as he saw Red strewn across his mattress, snuggling his pillow. Green walked over to him, kneeling down at the side of the bed and gently pulling a blanket over the other boy’s torso. He carefully took of Red’s cap and caressed his hair, pushing his fringe up over his forehead so he could plant a kiss where it used to be. Red shuffled a little bit and made a soft humming noise, but not waking up. Green decided that it wouldn’t hurt to let Red keep sleeping, so he climbed in next to the other boy and joined him.

 

* * *

 

Pikachu groomed its stomach, bent over in what looked like an uncomfortable fashion.

“How can you do that without earning yourself chronic neck pain? Wait, DO you get neck pain?” Red questioned the small yellow creature.

“Pika?” It asked in response.

“Neck pain? Like cramping? Like pain?” Red explained.

“Chuuu!” It answered in a loving tone.

“Of course not. That's what's unfair, your bodies are built to do that kind of thing, so of course it doesn't make you hurt.” Red sighed.

“Pi…” Pikachu squeaked before it went right back to grooming. Red just kept on watching it, as that was the closest thing to amusement he had while waiting for challengers.

About half an hour of crippling boredom later, the first challenger finally stepped through the door and into his hall.

“Finally, some action.” Red said under his breath.

“Pi Pikachu!” Pikachu cheered, running to Red’s side.

Red began pumping himself up, but then he saw who his challenge was. His eyes went wide, and it took a moment before he knew he could speak without stuttering.

“Green?” Red asked.

“Hello, Red. I'm here to challenge you for your spot as League Champion.” Green replied.

“Is that even legal?” Red questioned. “I mean, you've been Champion before, can you be Champion twice?” He further explained after Green had cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I was Champion for five minutes!” Green retorted.

“True… Well, either way I accept your challenge.”

But what Red wasn't expecting was for Green to actually defeat him this time. Which brings him back around to his first predicament.

“Green… I'm proud of you and all but... you do realize that I'm out of a job now right?” Red asked. “I mean it wasn't a stable job but it was something.”

“Yeah, I did that on purpose.” Green said with snark.

“Are you trying to be a dick again like the old days? Because back then it was charming, but now I can't exactly crash with my mother if I don't have the money to afford my apartment.” Red began, feeling anxious.

“Well then, I guess you'll just have to crash with me, won't you?” Green smirked. Red felt his face become warm as Green’s plan suddenly came to light.

“Is this your way of asking me to move in with you? Because it's not funny.” Red asked.

“Okay, Red, will you move in with me? Is that better?” Green asked.

“A little bit.” Red replied.

“So? What's your answer?” Green was getting impatient, as always.

“Of course I will, Green.” Red sighed.

“I love you.” Green said, tightly embracing the shorter boy. Red inhaled deeply, feeling strong emotions accompany the air that filled his chest as the suppressed scent of coffee that Red loved so much filled his nose. He exhaled in a mix of contentment and exasperation, wrapping his arms around Green’s shoulder bones in return.

“I love you too…” Red replied finally after a long silence.

“No but seriously, when you get a new job you should do something that requires you to make coffee.” Green said suddenly, ruining the moment.

“What?” Red was slightly appalled.

“Well I mean, first off you make really good coffee,” Green began, but Red cut him off by waving a finger.

“But I do it merely based off the smell.” Red remarked, implying that he knew he wasn't good enough.

“Really, it's better than most I've tasted.” Green tried to reassure him.

“That's a lie.”

“Even if it is that doesn't make me want to see you in a coffee shop uniform any less.” Green’s voice remained steady even though his mouth was turned up in a mocking smirk and his eyes smiled.

“I can't believe you.” Red remarked sarcastically.

“But I really wasn't lying, you make excellent coffee.” Green said warmly.

“I guess I do enjoy making it.” Red sighed.

“Then it's settled. We buy a bigger apartment together, and I can drop by your work sometimes and admire how you look in your uniform.” Green laughed.

“And I can punch you in the face in front of all my coworkers. That will be the best part.” Red mocked, even though he could see where Green was coming from. He’s thought that Green looks wildly attractive in particular attire at times. He looked up at latter, their faces so close that their noses nearly brushed into one another.

“As long as it would make you satisfied, I'd enjoy that.” Green smiled the genuine kind of smile that Red rarely got to witness.

“Oh my Arceus, I can't believe you just said that.” Red turned his eyebrows down in fake disgust.

“Yes you can.” Green said.

“You're right, because you're unbelievable ALL the time.” Red replied.

“That's me.” Green said playfully and pointed a finger at his own face before he kissed the tip of Red’s nose. Red sighed dramatically to over convey his exasperation, but Green just locked their lips together in response, parting Red’s with his and pressing his tongue into Red’s palette. Red pushed Green’s tongue back with his own, the tip of it colliding with Green’s teeth.

“Your mouth tastes like coffee.” Red remarked, making an unsatisfied face.

“Thanks to you.” Green teased. He grabbed Red’s shoulders and kneeled down just enough that his head still reached above Red’s collar bone. Green grabbed the zipper of the other boy’s parka between his teeth, and unzipped it down to his chest.

“Was that... really necessary?” Red commented on Green’s… intriguing display of affection. Green released the zipper from between his teeth, but he didn't speak. He stared up at Red with mischievous eyes that Red knew all too well. The only thing Green ever was was mischievous, but that was one of the quirks that made Green, Green. The aforementioned nuzzled his face into the space between Red’s neck and collarbone, before wrapping his mouth around it. Red gasped in surprise at the sudden development, and then yelped as Green’s icy cold hands snaked their way under Red’s shirt and assaulted his previously warm skin.

Red gently rested his hands on top of Green’s head, his fingers becoming tangled in his hair the more Green’s tongue pressed into his neck, which was now working it’s way upward. Red bit his lip and drew his eyebrows together in order to suppress making any other sort of noise. Green traced over Red’s jawline back towards his ear, lightly brushing his teeth over it before taking it between them. Red shivered and his shoulders jerked at the tickling sensation.

“Green, please don't stick your tongue inside my ear again.” Red commented.

“Arceus Red, what a way to ruin the mood. Also that was ONE TIME.” Green sighed. “And it was only because you wouldn't stop pretending to be asleep, It was my last ditch effort.” Red just cupped Green’s face in his hands, kissing him briefly.

“Will you ever let me live that down?” Green asked.

“Not a chance.” Red replied.

 

* * *

 

Green nuzzled his face further into the fluffy mass that was Red’s hair, enjoying how the scent of his new shampoo interlaced with his own familiar smell. He squeezed tightly to the boy, who had been sleeping until that moment.

“Why are you holding onto me so hard?” Red questioned in a groggy slur.

“I just feel so overwhelmed by your scent.” Green sniffed heavily to prove his point.

“You're gross.” Red kicked Green off of him and got out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Green asked from the floor where he had fallen.

“To make coffee.” Red said, his bare feet making the floor boards creak as he walked out of the bedroom and onto them.

“I swear sometimes you make coffee just for fun. You don't even ask me if I want it or not, and I know you dislike it and won't drink it.” Green commented.

“I like how it smells.” Red whispered just quietly enough so that Green wouldn't hear him.

He'd never admit it to him, but Red mostly enjoyed how coffee smelled because it reminded him of Green.


End file.
